mrjoshbumsteadfandomcom-20200216-history
Toontown Summer Beach Party
This is a roleplay MrJoshbumstead and his best friend on YouTube and DeviantART, Nikki Roessler have been doing. The reason why Josh decided to post this roleplay on this wiki is because it's his favorite one he's done so far and because it's funny. It features himself as a coyote and Nikki as a roadrunner. Characters *Josh the Coyote *Nikki Runner *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Benny the Cab *Ariel *Flounder *Inky *Pac-Man (cameo) *Clyde (cameo) *Calamity Coyote *Little Beeper *Rip and Snort (mentioned but will appear soon) *Hank the Cowdog (mentioned) *SpongeBob SquarePants (mentioned) *Unnamed man (cameo; husband to the unnamed woman) *Unnamed woman (cameo; wife to the unnamed man) Transcript (The cartoon opens with Wile E. Coyote in his cave. He is cooking the Road Runner, Roger Rabbit, and Flounder in a stew pot and he looks hungry) (Nikki Runner, a purple female roadrunner, peeks through Wile E.'s window) Nikki Runner: Oh no! I must save my honey bun Road before anything happens to him! Meep meep! *Nikki then quickly zooms to the stew pot to confront Wile E. by talking him into letting Road go* Hey YOU! Wile E. Coyote: Huh? *turns around and sees Nikki* Ah! Nikki, uh..*stands in front of the stew pot trying to hide it* What are you doing here!? *quivering* Nikki: Well well well, Wile E., I am here to free my honey bun Road Runner, and I'm here to make sure that you aren't going to eat him and his defenseless and innocent friends Roger Rabbit and Flounder!!! Wile E.: Road Runner? Roger Rabbit? Flounder? Uh, I don't know what your talking about. *nervous chuckle* Roger Rabbit: Get us out of here, p-p-p-please! Wile E.: Oh, uh, sounds like I, eh he he, left the TV on. Road Runner: Meep meep! Please let us outta there! Flounder: Yeah, I'm too young to be eaten! Nikki: Liar! I can hear Roger Rabbit, Road Runner and Flounder's voices in the pot! They're saying that you BETTER let them go! Wile E.: Pot? What pot? There's no pot in here. (knocking at door) (Josh the Coyote, a young white coyote walks in) Josh the Coyote: Hey, Wile E. I came to return your screwdriver you let me borrow. Nikki: Hi Josh! You see, ah, I don't know how Ariel and Jessica would feel about this situation but I'm totally like heartbroken because Wile E. put Road Runner, Roger Rabbit and Flounder in a cooking pot! Could you help with that too? Josh: What!? *rushes over to the pot* Wile E.: I uh, better get out of here. *rushes into his bedroom and hides under his bed* Josh: Oh my goodness! Okay, I can see why he put you in the pot Road, but why did he have to cook Roger and Flounder!? Roger: He said he wanted a three course meal. He was going to make Flounder the appetizer, Road the main course, and me he was going to put into some carrot cake! Wile E.: *heard from his bedroom* Josh, it's not what you think! Nikki: Sadly, it IS what we think! Don't worry Road because I'm here to save you! Road Runner: Whew, thanks Nick! *wipes his brow* Nikki: No problem! Flounder: I think Ariel would be worried about me if I stay in this pot any longer, but I'm glad that you and Josh are here to save me, Nikki! Nikki: Yeah, and Roger, how would you think that Jessica would feel if you stayed in that pot? Roger: Boy, Jessica would be sooo worried. I'm glad you two are here. Josh: Don't worry, guys. We will get you out of here. And sorry about Wile E. He's a good friend of mine, but sometimes he's nuts. Nikki: Yeah, he's one heck of a wacky friend you have, Josh. I originally didn't have the nerve to say that but now I do! Me: Hehe. Yeah. Roger: You guys can get us oit of this pot any time now, p-p-please! Nikki: *rushes to get a fishbowl for Flounder to hop on and then comes back with it being filled with water* Here, Flounder! Flounder: *jumps in the fishbowl* Thanks so much Nikki, now that is cooler water than this hot steaming pot! Nikki: Yeah and it's water you can swim on too! Flounder: Yes! Road Runner: Nick, are you strong enough to get me out as well? Nikki: Ah yep hang on Road, I gotcha! *gently puts down Flounder's fishbowl* Hang on now! *runs to Road Runner and holds his hand while struggling to get him out* Road Runner: *he gets out of the pot because it took one pull to get him out* Thank you Nick! Nikki: You're welcome Road! Josh, get Roger Rabbit outta there, will ya? Josh: Aye aye Nikki. Roger: Thank you so much Josh. (Josh picks up Roger and set him on the ground) Roger: Phew. Me: Okay, Roger and Road can just run home, but we got to get Flounder back to the ocean where he belongs. Wile E.: *walks in* I have to admit that I originally didn't want Roger or the fish, I only wanted Road. Roger: Well then why the heck did you try to cook me and Flounder!? Wile E.: I met two coyote brothers and invited them for dinner. I suggested roadrunner, but they wanted fish and rabbit. What choice did I have. Roger: And who where these coyote brothers? Wile E.: Their names are Rip and Snort, and they threatened to beat me if I didn't get them rabbit and fish. I'm sorry Mr. Rabbit and Mr. Fish. Road, I still want to eat you. Road: Yeah, I know. Josh: Rip and Snort? Hey I know thoes coyotes! They are from the Hank the Cowdog book series. Nikki: Wait wait wait, Rip? Snort? Hank the Cowdog? I haven't read that book before. Josh: There's a total of 67 books so far. If you want to read one I suggest reading the first one before reading the other ones. Rip and Snort are very tough, but they're not very smart, and they talk like Indians, so instead of saying "I don't like bumble bees" they say "Coyote not like beetle-bums". Road: Wow, that's really weird. You and Wile E. don't talk like that. Nikki: Ah okay, I just looked the first book up on Amazon dot-com and it's about Hank the Cowdog solving a murder case in a Western town and that his assistant Drover was telling him this news. Hank also met two coyotes that were yapping, and it's possible that they were Rip and Snort. Wait, weren't they? Josh: Yes they were Rip and Snort. He also met a female coyote named Missy (who Hank fell in love with) and Missy's brother Scraunch. Scraunch is more meaner and tougher than Rip and Snort. Flounder: Uh oh. Scraunch sounds scary. Josh: Yeah. He is scary. He tried to eat me once because he thought I was annoying him. Rip and Snort think I'm hilarious though. Nikki: I don't know how I would feel about Missy though, but I know that she loves Hank. Was Scraunch jealous about Missy in love with Hank? Josh: He wasn't jealous because Missy is his sister, but he was mean because he does not like Hank and really didn't want Hank marrying her, but Missy's father Chief Gutt wanted Hank to marry her. Roger: Wow. Nikki: Oh okay. Road Runner: What did you think of the book? Nikki: I only read the first few sections of Chapter 1 through Amazon dot-com, and I thought that book was interesting. Wile E.: I think you guys better get out of here before Rip and Snort arrive. Nikki: Okay, come on Road let's go! Meep meep! *picks up Flounder while he's in his fishbowl* Road Runner: OK! Meep meep! (Road Runner and Nikki both run out of the cave) Josh: Wait for us! (Josh and Roger run out) Wile E.: That's it!? After all I have been through, they are just going to leave me like this!? Fine then, go! I suppose I can buy fish and rabbit at the Acme Grocery Store. Sure why not. (back outside Josh and Roger catch up with the rest of the gang) Nikki: I'm bored, what else can we do tonight? Road Runner and Flounder: *they shrug* Josh: It's a nice day out and it is pretty hot. Roger: Yeah. I'm sweating like a dog. Josh: How about we spend time at the beach. *gets out his backpack* I packed some sandwiches and some bathing suits, as well as an Acme beach ball, and a portable radio. Road: That sounds like a good idea. Meep meep! Flounder: Yeah, and that way I can return to my home. I sure hope Ariel's not too worried about me gone missing. Josh: How did Wile E. even get you in the first place Flounder? Flounder: I was exploring with Ariel and then that coyote swooped down with a diving mask on and told me he was giving away free seaweed ice cream. I followed him and then he put me in a fish tank and brought me to his cave and put me in that pot, and then he started singing some coyote songs while he was cooking. Roger: Wow. Sounds like your story is better than mine. Flounder: How did the coyote get you? Roger: He grabbed me and put me in a bag. Josh: Oh wow. Well, at least you three are safe now. Nikki: I think I know how Wile E. got you, Road. Maybe because you were running in the desert and he caught you so he took you to the pot and splashed you in there because you probably were told that you'd be taking a nice hot bath break from running... Road Runner: Yeah but I'm even hotter than I was in that pot! Nikki: That's okay! Hey, Josh, you have a bikini for me, right? Because your bathing suits are mostly swimming trunks… Josh: Let's see. *sticks his head in the pack* Oh yes, I see a bikini in here. *sticks head out of the bag* Roger: Should I call Jessica and ask if she wants to join us? *giggles* Nikki: You should! Flounder, do you think Ariel should join? :3 Flounder: Yeah, I can call and ask her. Josh: That sounds like a good idea. I didn't know you guys had phones under the sea. Flounder: Yes we do, we use conch shell phones. :) Josh: Oh, like the ones SpongeBob uses. Roger: I just called Jessica. She said she would love to join us. She's bringing her own bikini Josh, so we don't need another one. Flounder: I'll call Ariel right away. *gets out his shell phone and dials* Roger: Why do you have so many swim suits in that pack anyway Josh? Josh: I use them for the monthly coyote swim fest at the Acme beach or the Acme water park. Me, Wile E., and a bunch of other coyotes do this once a month. Roger: Oh, okay. Sounds like fun. Josh: Hehehe. Yep. Flounder: *hangs up phone* Ariel said she would love to join us too. Lucky for her, the oceans right next to the beach. Josh: Awesome! *howls* Nikki: OMG, totally awesome! Meep meep! Road Runner: Yeah, I can't wait! Meep meep! Roger: Taxi! (Benny the Cab arrives) Benny: So where to? (everyone hops in) Roger: To the Acme beach Benny, pronto. Benny: Okay, Roger. (Benny drives) Josh: So, is Jessica going to meet us at the beach Roger? Roger: Yeah. Our house is close by, so she will be there. (Benny pulls up by the beach) Benny: Well, here you guys are. Road Runner and Nikki: Yay!! Roger: *puts a dollar in Benny* P-p-please keep the change! Benny: Thanks Roger. *drives off* Josh: *puts on his swim trucks and some cartoonish sun screen* Who's ready for a Toon Beach Party! Nikki: Yeah! *puts on her bikini and then applies cartoon sunscreen on herself* (Everyone else exept Flounder put on a bathing suit and cartoonish sunscreen) Roger: I'm read...hey, where did Josh go? Road: He's already running towards the water. (Josh is running towards the beach) Josh: Last one ins a fried chicken! Yahoo! Roger: Hold on, wait! *runs after him* Nikki: Come on Road, let's go! Meep meep! *runs very fast* Road Runner: OK Nick I'm coming! Meep meep! *runs very fast as well* Flounder: *feeling the breeze from Nikki running so fast* Woooooaaaaahhhh! (Josh jumps in the water and then he turns blue) Josh: BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! That's cold! Nikki: Oh it's not that bad Josh! *swims in the water and puts Flounder in the water* Josh: *shivering* It t-t-takes a while before the w-w-w-water warms up for c-c-c-c-coyotes. (he shivers for three seconds and then turns back to white) Josh: Ah, that's better. Nikki: Okay...? *is still swimming in the water* Josh: Yeah, but I'm good now. It takes a few seconds to get used to the cold water, but now I feel fine. Flounder: Hey, where's Roger? Josh: *looks around* Oh, he's over there with Jessica building sand castles. Nikki: Okay then. Flounder: Oh cool. Road Runner: Can we be swim buddies, Nick? Nikki: Sure thing! Nikki and Road Runner: *they do the same exact swim moves as in the cartoon "Chaser on the Rocks"* Meep meep! Josh: Oh hey. They are doing the exact same swim moves Road did in the cartoon Chaser on the Rocks! :D Flounder: Yeah I actually remember that cartoon. Josh: You've seen it before? Flounder: Yeah, cause your the one who introduced me and Ariel to television, or as she likes to call it, a squareamagigger. Josh: Oh yeah. I forgot that I introduced a lot of technology. I remember now though. Flounder: Yeah, and you also showed TV to Scuttle as well. Josh: *giggles* Yeah. So you want to be swim buddies with me? Flounder: You bet I would! Also Ariel should be showing up any time now. Josh: *puts on a diving mask* Alright then! Sounds awesome! *dives* (Flounder dives too) Roger: Alright Jessica, you want to go for a swim? *giggles* Jessica Rabbit: Sure, Roger! (she and Roger go in the water) (Road Runner and Nikki keep doing the same swim moves from Chaser on the Rocks) Roger: *giggles* This is awesome! *puts on goggles and sticks his head in* I see a puffer-fish, a clown fish, and a dogfish.* Dogfish: Woof woof! Roger: Oh and there's Josh with Flounder, and it looks like Ariel just showed up. *he sees Josh chatting with Ariel and Flounder and then comes up for a breath of air* This is amazing! (Josh, Ariel, and Flounder pop out of the water. Josh has a squid stuck on his head but he doesn't know it) Josh: This is awesome! (all of a sudden, everyone is staring at me. Nikki and Ariel both giggle softly) Josh: *the squid is still on my head* Uh..eh he he. Why is everyone looking at me like that? He he. Ariel and Nikki: *giggling* Nikki: You have a squid on your head, Josh! XD Ariel: Yep, hehehe, that you do! >w< Me: *his smile turns to a surprised face* Say what? (He looks up and it see the squid. The squid just looks down at him and says nothing. The squid doesn't look very smart, but it creeps the coyote out) Josh: *starts running around the water all surprised and shocked like crazy* WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Roger, Nikki, Jessica, and Ariel start laughing very hard) Roger: *laughing* Someone should help him get that squid of his head! Bwahahahahaha! Josh: *still running around like crazy* THERES A SQUID ON MY HEAD! THERES A SQUID ON MY HEAD! WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH! *howls* Nikki, Jessica and Ariel: *they still laugh very hysterically* Josh: *still running around like crazy with the squid on my head* WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Josh crashes into a tree and falls down. The squid is still on his head* Josh: I've fallen and I can't get up. Roger: *laughing hysterically* I love that coyote! Jessica: *giggles* Yeah, me too! Nikki and Ariel: *still laughing very hysterically* Josh: Roger, help me p-p-please. Roger: Oh wow! He sounds just like me. Flounder: I think you should help get that squid off his head. Squids and coyotes don't go good together anyway. Roger: You're right Flounder. I'll be right back Jessica, I'm going to go help get that squid off his head. Jessica: *giggles* Okay... Nikki and Ariel: *they stop laughing, but they are still both smiling because Josh made them laugh very hard* Roger: Okay, here goes nothing. (Roger grabs the squid and pulls two times. The squid doesn't come off. He tries the third time, and this time the squid does come off, flies into the air, and lands in the water) Roger: There we go good as new. He he. Nikki: *smiles but tries not to laugh this time* Why was there a squid on your head anyway? Josh: *walks back into the water* I have no idea. I was just swimming and I was talking with Ariel about how my summer vacation was doing so far, and then I decided to go back up to the surface, but I have no idea how that squid got there. But at least it made you guys laugh, so I guess it was a good thing that happened. *snickers* I guess it was very funny. *laughs* Nikki: Yes it was! :3 Ariel: *giggles* So you had a good summer vacation, huh? Josh: So far yes, and so far this has been the most excitement I ever had this Summer. Hanging out at the beach with my best friends. I also saw the movie Finding Dory, and it was funny! Nikki: You have? Lucky! I wanted to see it though... Road Runner: Don't worry, Nick. I'm sure you'll see it some day when it's on DVD. Nikki: Okay, good idea! Josh: I also saw The Secret Life of Pets too and that one made me laugh super hard. Roger: Hey, me and Jessica saw that one two, and it sure did make me laugh! Nikki: I did not see that movie either. I have been waiting long to see The Angry Birds Movie and also Ghostbusters... *sigh* Maybe I have to wait until the Angry Birds Movie is on DVD. And also I would do the same thing for Ghostbusters. Josh: Yeah. I also want to see the upcoming Storks movie. The wolves in the trailer made me laugh. Nikki: Hehehe... okay. I think I remember seeing a trailer of that before. Josh: Yep. (a familiar scream is heard) Flounder: What was that? Familiar voices: P-p-pac Power! Nikki: Look! I know who it is! Yo, Inky! I'm coming! *dives in the water and then swims to where Clyde, Inky and Pac-Man are* *she then gets to the water's surface to see Clyde, Inky and Pac-Man* Hey you two!! It's me, Nikki! Inky: Oh yes, Nikki, please DO save us! Nikki: I will! Clyde: Hold on Pac-Man, let's be reasonable! Pac-Man: Sorry, but it's my duty to keep my family safe! *gets ready to chomp Clyde* Nikki: Come with me, Inky! Inky: But Clyde...! Nikki: Huh? (Inky and Nikki turn around to see Pac-Man chomping on Clyde) Nikki: *squeal* Inky: YIIIEEE!!! (Clyde's eyeballs float around after Pac-Man chomps him) Pac-Man: Now where's Inky! Hmmm. Oh well, now that thoes ghost monsters are taken care of, I can get ready for my date with Pepper. *walks off* Nikki and Inky: *they both wipe their brows* Nikki: Come on! *dives back to where Josh, Ariel and Flounder are and then comes out from the surface* Inky: *he floats because he's following Nikki* Nikki: Don't worry, we're all safe now. Inky: Yeah right. That's easy for you to say! Nikki: What do you mean? Inky: Pac-Man nearly chomped me! Nikki: I see. Josh: Inky, is that you!? Inky: *nods* Nikki: I saved him from being chomped. Inky: *hugging Nikki* Aw, gee! Thanks Nikki! Nikki: *nods* Me: Awwwww, that's so sweet. *he sheds a tear of happiness and sniffles* :') Nikki and Inky: *they both giggle* Flounder: Hey, are you okay? Josh: *sniffles* Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that coyotes sometimes get emotional whenever they see something sweet like that. Can someone hand me a tissue please? Nikki: Psst, Inky.. do you have a box of tissues in your pocket? Inky: Hmmm... *scratches his head* Josh: *sniffs* Never mind. I'm okay now. I usually cry shorter when I'm happy then when I'm sad. But I'm good now. Nikki: Okay. Inky: Ah… Josh: Anyhoo. So Inky, me and Nikki are having a Summer beach party here with our friends, you want to join us? Nikki: Please say...!! Inky: Yeah! Nikki: OMG, I totally like KNEW you'd say that!! XD Josh: *howling excitedly* Road Runner: Meep, meep! Flounder: *studying Inky* That guy looks familiar. Hey Ariel, isn't that the guy who was chasing and trying to eat Sebastian last month? Inky: I was. I got to say sorry to Sebastian for scaring him like that though! Nikki: It's alright, although I found it pretty funny. :3 Inky: What was funny, me? Nikki: Yep. Inky: I knew you'd say that! Josh: Yeah, I thought it was funny too! I cracked up when I saw you doing that! *laughing* Your a funny guy Inky. I do feel sorry for Sebastian sometimes though because a lot of people are always trying to eat him. Inky: *giggles* Yeah, I know. I just wanted seafood, that's all. Nikki: No offense to Flounder though, yeah? Inky: *nods* Flounder: None taken. Josh: Hey, speaking of funny, Inky, you should have seen what happened to me a few minutes ago! Oh man, you would have loved it! Inky: So what happened? Nikki: *giggles* Josh was talking to Ariel and Flounder because they wanted to know how his summer vacation went so far.... and then.... and then..... TSSSSSS!!! Josh got a squid on his head for no reason! *laughing* Inky: Pfffff.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Josh: *snickers* And it gets even funnier! I had no idea there was a squid on my head until Nikki and Ariel pointed it out to me, and when I saw the squid I freaked out. I started running around like crazy shouting "WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH" and I howled a few times. I could hear Nikki, Ariel, and Roger laughing hysterically while I was acting crazy. And then I crashed into a tree! *laughing* Nikki and Inky: *laughing* Josh: I know right! *starts laughing* Nikki, Inky, Road Runner, Ariel and Jessica: *laughing* Josh: *laughing* If only I brought along my video camera. Someone should have filmed me and posted it to America's Funniest Home Videos! Nikki: Yeah! Good idea! *winks* Inky: Maybe we should do it again. Nikki: But how? XD Josh: Hmmmmmmm..... *scratches head* Roger: Uhhhhhh........ (Ariel and Flounder shrug their shoulders.) Josh: I don't know. Someone like needs to have a video camera or a cell phone, and we like need a way for the squid to get back on my head. Nikki: I have my iPod Touch. Inky: Good idea, Nikki! (Nikki and Inky give each other a high five.) Josh: Yeah, that's a great idea! *gives a thumbs up gesture* Road Runner: Now all we need is the squid. Roger: But how can we get it back? (Everyone starts thinking. Calamity Coyote walks out of the water. He is pulling a squid out of the water with a rope, and it is the same exact squid that was on Josh's head.) Calamity Coyote: This squid will fix Little Beeper for good! Hehehehehehe! Little Beeper: Beep beep! *then he sees the squid and Calamity* AIIIII-YEEEEEEEE!!!!!! >~< Nikki: Shall I start recording yet? Inky: *he shrugs his shoulders* Ariel and Flounder: What was that? *they heard Little Beeper's shriek* Josh: *he heard Beeper's shriek too* I-I don't know. It sounded like uh....like a cow getting sun burned. Road Runner: What!? That wasn't a cow! That sounded like my nephew Little Beeper! Calamity Coyote: Now to throw the squid on Beeper! *he grabs the squid and starts swinging it by one of the tentacles like a rope and lasso* Hehehehe! Little Beeper: SOMEBODY HELP!!! *runs as fast as he can* Nikki: Can I start recording now? Inky: Um, Nikki... I'll be back! Nikki: Why? You heard Beeper's shriek for help as well? Inky: Yup! Duh, I'M COMING!!! *floats as fast as he can to save Beeper from Calamity* Road Runner: *he covers his eyes* I can't bear to look! Calamity: *he throws the squid as it goes flying towards Beeper* High ho squid away! (The squid looks confused as its flying towards Beeper.) Little Beeper: EEEEEK!!! Inky: *he's behind Beeper and he desperately digs into his ghost suit pockets to look for a net and he found it* Aha! Perfect! *then he uses the net to catch the squid* Little Beeper: Hm? What's going on? Calamity Coyote: *sees that Inky had caught the squid* What!? Inky! Nooo! My plan, ruined by a ghost monster! Why me!? Why me!? *he starts crying* Road Runner: *he sees what's going on* Oh thank goodness. Inky saved Beeper. Meep meep! Inky: Gee, you can thank me now! Little Beeper: Hey you *he's referring to Inky while pointing at him*, I think Calamity knows who you are! Inky: Well yes, my name is Inky Ghost Monster. And you are? Little Beeper: Little Beeper, I'm Road Runner's nephew and student. Inky: Nice to meet you! (Inky and Little Beeper shake hands.) Nikki: Inky, can I record the video now? Inky: Yes, I have the squid with me and also Beeper! Come on, follow me Beeper. Little Beeper: Okay! (Inky floats and Little Beeper quickly follows him, they both go back to where Josh, Ariel, Flounder, Road Runner and Nikki are at.) Nikki: Okay, *she presses the camera app's record button on her iPod Touch* go Inky! Inky: *he sneaks up behind Josh with the net and then flips the net upside down on Josh's head so that the squid can get on it* (While Inky was saving Beeper and while Road was panicking Josh is playing spot the fish with Ariel and Flounder, so he doesn't see Inky with the net behind him.) Josh: *sticks his head out of the water* I found another one! It was a yellow tang, just like Bubbles from Finding Nemo! (The squid falls out of the net and lands on my head. But I still don't know it. The squid still looks confused.) Road Runner: *sees the squid* Oh my gosh. *snickers* Roger: *pops his head out of the water* What's going on Road? *sees the squid* Oh dear. *snickers* Nikki: *she's holding her iPod Touch and its camera app is still video recording* Nikki and Inky: *they both hysterically laugh* Josh: I know that sound. That's called laughter. *turns his head over towards Nikki and Inky* Hey guys, what's so funny? Nikki: You have that squid on your head again! *continues laughing* XD Inky: Yeah, hehehehehe! >w< Josh: I do? *he looks up and sees the squid on his head, then he says in a squeaky high voice* Hi. (The squid still looks dumb and confused just like before.) Josh: *just like before he runs around like crazy* WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THE SQUID IS ON MY HEAD AGAIN! WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (Everyone starts laughing hysterically.) Nikki: *she makes the iPod Touch's camera follow Josh's running movements while still laughing hysterically* Inky: *he is continuing to laugh hysterically* Josh: *still running around like crazy with the squid on his head* WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Road Runner: Meep meep! Bwahahahahahahahaha! Roger: *laughing hysterically while gasping for air* I can't breathe! Inky: *still laughing hysterically* Nikki: *her iPod Touch camera is still following Josh's running movements as she continues laughing hysterically* (Everyone else is still laughing very hysterically.) Josh: *running around with the squid on his head* WOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF OF ME! (The squid slips off of his head.) Josh: *he sighs of relief and sits down to rest* Flounder: Josh, now the squid is on your back! Josh: *looks behind and then starts running around like crazy again, this time with the squid on his back* WOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH! OH NO! YIP, YIP, YIP, YAWOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Inky: *still laughing hysterically* Nikki: His back? Now THA-HAT'S EVEN FU-HUNNIER-HEEERRRR!!!! *continues to laugh hysterically while making her iPod Touch camera follow Josh's running movements* Josh: *still running around like crazy with the squid on his back* WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Everyone is still laughing hysterically.) Calamity Coyote: *walks over* What's going on over here? Inky: You gotta see this, Calamity! Little Beeper and Nikki: *giggles* Yeah! (Inky, Little Beeper and Nikki point to Josh and the squid on his back so Calamity would know what's going on.) Nikki: Oop! My finger's in the way on the camera screen, sorry... still THIS IS HILARIOUS!!! *laughs hysterically* Josh: *still running around* WOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Calamity Coyote: What the......*snickers* Road Runner: *laughing* I know right! (Calamity Coyote starts laughing hysterically. Little Beeper, Inky and Nikki are still laughing hysterically. That means everyone else is still laughing hysterically.) Josh: *still running with the squid* WOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Roger: *laughs hard and then sighs, still smiling* I can't breathe! I need a break. I'll be right back Jessica, I'm going to buy everyone some ice cream! *he walks off and giggles* Jessica: Oh-hokay, Roger! *giggles* Inky: Ice cream! STOP THE VIDEO NIKKI! Nikki: Not yet, Inky! Inky: Fine... :P Josh: *still acting crazy* WWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH! (On a hill near the beach, a man and his wife are relaxing.) Man: Hey, honey. Your not going to believe this but I see a white coyote running around like crazy with a squid on his back. He keeps yelling and freaking out. I also see another coyote, three roadrunners, a Pac-Man ghost, a lady in a bikini, a mermaid, and a fish and they are all laughing at the white coyote. There was also a white rabbit there too, but he just walked off. Woman: That's enough time in the sun dear. (The scene cuts back to the beach with Josh, Nikki, Inky, Road Runner, Little Beeper, Calamity Coyote, Jessica, Ariel and Flounder.) Josh: *still acting crazy* WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *crashes into the same exact tree he crashed into before* D'OH! *he falls to the ground* (This time however, the squid gets off of his back and just sits there next to him still looking confused.) Nikki: Hahahahaha! *sigh* Inky: You can stop recording now, Nikki. Nikki: Okay. *presses the big red button on her iPod Touch camera app to stop the recording* JOSH!!! GUESS WHAT INKY AND I DID FOR YOU WHILE YOU HAD THAT SQUID ON YOUR HEAD AND YOUR BACK!!! Josh: *he gets up rubbing his sore head and he walks into the water* Ow. What did you guys do? Nikki: I recorded a video on my iPod Touch of you getting the squid on your head and on your back! Inky assisted with the squid on your head part though... right? Inky: Yeah, I guess you can say that... >w<''' Nikki: Anyway, yep. Inky reused his net to get the squid on your head while I started video recording you. Inky: *he nods his head* Nikki: That means... I MADE AN AMERICA'S FUNNIEST HOME VIDEO!!! But how do I put it up on AFV? Josh: Wow. Me on AFV! This is....*sheds a tear* amazing. *clears throat* Anyhoo, all you need to do is upload the video to AFV.com. Nikki: Okay, like, is there a mobile version of that website for my iPod Touch? :P Josh: Yes. I've seen them announce it during the commercial breaks of AFV. Nikki: Alright, then I'll go on it! *she goes to the AFV app on her iPod Touch, uploads the video that she just recorded, names it "Josh E. Coyote vs. Squid" on the title box, writes "OMG! Inky Ghost Monster and I totes like laughed our butts off when this happened to my BFF Josh! XD" into the description box and then presses the upload button* Josh: *giggling* I'm going to be on AFV! Nikki: OMG! Like, our very first AFV video is totally going to be posted tonight! Josh: *howling excitedly* Road Runner: *looks over my shoulders* What's going on? Josh: Oh, hey Road. *clears thought and gets everyone else's attention* Hey guys. So Nikki filmed me running around all crazy with the squid, and guess what! Calamity Coyote: What? Josh: She uploaded it to AFV! Nikki: That I did! And, like, when does AFV usually go on TV? Josh: About 8:00 PM. Nikki: Okay! Is it too late now though? Josh: *checks his watch* It's only 3:00, so we have plenty of time. Nikki: WOOHOO!!! Now what can we do while we wait for our ice cream? Inky: Duh, beats me... MORE TBA Category:Roleplays Category:Josh the Coyote Category:Fan Fictions